


Starling General

by AllHaleOlicity



Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [24]
Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25621876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Series: Untold Stories: Next Gen [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326086





	Starling General

Bex adjusted her watch outside of the hospital, looking up at the building in front of her. The weather was cloudy, a little bit chilly, chances of rain were about 50%. Perfect for her first day of work. She felt a hand on her shoulder, she glanced to her right to make sure it was who she thought.

"Ready?" Tommy asked, moving his hand from her shoulder when she looked over at him.

She nodded, looking back at the building. "Ready as I'll ever be." She replied.

Tommy nodded once before taking the lead. He stepped up to the automatic doors, waited for them to open, then brought Bex up to the check in desk just inside of the lobby.

"Jasmine, you know Rebecca." He gestured between the woman at the desk, to his eager daughter behind him.

"You finally made it!" Jasmine exclaimed, handing Tommy a clipboard. "Any first day jitters?" She asked, leaning on the desk to get closer to Bex.

"I..." Bex paused, thinking about it. She's been studying for years, she's came in with Tommy many times, there was no reason to be nervous. They were an unstoppable duo. She was fine. "I'm just excited to get to work with my favorite person." She finally finished, smiling at her dad as he read through the clipboard he was given.

Tommy glanced over at Bex, then back at the board. "You're working with Myers." He said, sitting the board back on the desk.

Bex's face dropped. "Myers?" She repeated, confused. "But I thought-"

"I can't bring you around with me, you need a doctor you aren't related to."

"But we've worked together before."

"It's unethical now that you're a resident."

"Mom trains Chrissy."

"Mom's the captain of the police department, she makes the rules."

"I won't tell." Bex tried to joke. She noticed the stone expression on her dad and knew it was useless. Letting out a sigh, she took a step closer to the desk. "Who's Myers? I've lived here my entire life, minus a few years for college, I've never heard of him."

"That would be me." A voice came from behind Bex.

Tommy looked over towards the entrance, then back at Bex. "Rebecca, I would like you to meet Dr Dallas Myers." Tommy leaned against the check in desk as Bex turned around.

She turned around to be face to face with a hospital badge. She examined the badge before looking up at his face. "I've never seen you before." She finally said.

"I work the night shift mostly."

"My dad's never mentioned you."

"Your father knows every single person who works here?"

"The important ones."

"I'm new."

"New and not important." Bex turned around to look at Tommy. "Don't pull this Detective Dick shit on me. I have a boyfriend."

Dr Myers raised an eyebrow, looking over at Tommy.

Tommy rolled his eyes, looking at Bex. "You need someone to train you, Myers is the best there is."

"This sounds very familiar." Bex turned back around. "Where you from?"

"What?" Myers looked down at Bex.

"You're new. Where you from?"

"Michigan."

Bex looked over her shoulder at Tommy. He shrugged, looking back at Jasmine.

"Keep an eye on them." He told her before walking further into the hospital.

Myers waited for Tommy to walk away before grabbing a clipboard from the desk and handing it to Bex. "Let's get to work." He said before leading her down towards the ER.


End file.
